1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic powered gate valve and more particularly to a hydraulic powered gate valve that rapidly gates highly viscous fluids and is effective in a salt water environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
The rapid gating of highly viscous fluids by a valve submerged in a salt water environment is a relatively new Naval requirement. Various types of prior art valves have been used in an attempt to meet this requirement but without success. Wedge valves resulted in sticking and did not permit rapid action, especially when used to gate highly viscous fluids. Screw type valves proved to be too complex and slow acting. Both types of valves were generally not suitable for long term operation when submerged in a salt water environment.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a hydraulic powered gate valve that is rapid acting when gating highly viscous fluids and is effective in a salt water environment.